


Photo Opportunity

by scarlet_lupin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Classroom Shenanigans, classwork challenge, miraculous cheating, misuse of a miraculous, photo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_lupin/pseuds/scarlet_lupin
Summary: when their teacher sets them a challenge in class Marinette and Adrien both use their unfair advantage to baffle and astound their classmates.





	Photo Opportunity

"So class today your task is to get the most unique picture you can and bring it back to class. To ensure that the photos are authentic I will give each of you an object to include in the photo. You will have thirty minutes to do your best and then we will present them to the class."

Frowning to myself I contemplated just what would be a unique picture. Maybe something in my house, nobody else would be taking a picture there, so that had to be pretty one of a kind.

Blinking I looked up when a bright yellow baseball cap landed on my desk, the teacher nodded, placed a pair of pink sunglasses in front of Alya and then moved on.

Standing slowly I left my bag behind and wandered out of the classroom right behind Alya, Nino and Adrien. Once outside we all split up, going together would somewhat negate the whole 'one of a kind' part of the task. I was still unsure what to do when a tiny voice spoke up, "so Marinette do you know what you're going to do?"

A truly inspired thought popped into my head and a particularly devious grin stole across my face, "yes I do Tikki."

Hurrying into an alleyway and out of sight I quickly opened my purse pulling out my phone setting it on the floor next to the yellow hat, then I straightened up and called "Tikki spots on!"

Magic hummed against my skin and pink light danced in front of my eyes for just a moment, dazzling me and leaving me seeing spots. Blinking my eyes several times to clear my vision, I quickly scooped up the hat, pulling it on to free up my hands, and my phone before whipping out my yoyo and swinging myself up onto the rooftops.

Sprinting across Paris I made it to the Eifell tower in record time and scaled the metal structure just as quickly. When I reached the top I spent a few seconds adjusting the hat till it sat attractively and then I lifted my phone and snapped a couple of quick selfies. Scrolling through the images I picked out my favourite one and locked my screen with that image still open.

Descending from the tower, I sped back towards school and tucking myself out of sight I dropped the transformation and hurried back into the classroom. I was the first back and the teacher looked somewhat surprised "Marinette! Did you need some help?"

Smiling I shook my head replying "no thank you I'm just done early."

"Well okay then. If you're sure?"

"Yep."

"Verry well then."

Strolling up to my seat I flopped down and pulled out my sketch pad, deciding to spend a few minutes designing while I waited for the rest of the class.

Adrien was the next back but before I started to stutter and embarrass myself Nino strutted in looking extremely smug, the neon purple ribbon he was given tied loosely around his wrist and the pair quickly fell into a discussion about what they had done for their pictures.

Slowly the rest of the class began to trickle in and Alya was one of the last ones in, scrambling to her seat and looking slightly disheartened.

The teacher called the class to attention and then started calling up students, getting them to plug their phone into the computer and put their photo up for the rest of the class to see. I was fidgeting and couldn't quite stop myself no matter how hard I tried, I was just so excited to see everyone's reactions.

Kim and Alix somehow managed to turn it into a competition and I was getting more anxious the longer Madame Bustier waited to call me up. Finally, it was just me and Adrien left waiting to show our pictures. Adrien's picture was a selfie, however, the white silk scarf he was given was floating next to him looking for all intents and purposes like a mini ghost. The class was left baffled as they tried to work out how he did it, Kim was loudly proclaiming he had to have used fishing line or something similar to hold it up.

After a few solid seconds of shouting Madame Bustier finally managed to get the class to quiet down and then she turned expectant eyes to me, as the last to present nobody needed to be told it was my turn so I stood and ambled down the computer trying not to trip in front of Adrien.

Quickly plugging my phone into the computer I pulled up the selfie I took and then stepped back out of the way and let the magic take effect as everyone gawked at the picture of Ladybug posing at the top of the Eifell tower, making a kissy face of all things, yellow baseball hat sitting at a jaunty angle and blue pigtails being tugged by a brisk breeze.

Complete silence filled the room, then almost in tandem the bell rang and pandemonium erupted.

Extremely pleased with myself I unplugged my phone and grabbed my bag, almost skipping out of the classroom, disbelieving shouts following me down the hallway. I was distinctly satisfied with how that turned out, however, I was also confused about how Adrien made his scarf float, that would bear some investigating I think.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada just a little thing I was bored and thought of, hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
